This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This Core was established in 2004 to meet the increasing demand for high quality cells and recombinant viruses in support of COBRE in Vascular Biology projects. The Core is responsible for: (i) the procurement, preparation, and storage of human and murine endothelial and vascular smooth muscle cells;(ii) immortalization of cells derived from novel strains of mice, and (iii) preparation of high titer adenoviral, retroviral, and lentiviral stocks encoding the signaling molecules of interest for gene transfer experiments. It is anticipated that the use of high quality cells and viral reagents from a common source will result in more efficient, cost-effective, and more reproducible experiments between collaborating laboratories. As with all other cores, fees-for-service have been implemented so the Core may become self-sufficient when COBRE funds are no longer available.